


Rein You In

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [59]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Reader finally decides to tell Sam, the cowboy on her uncle's farm, that she has feelings for him.





	

He wakes up earlier than you'd like and in some cases goes to bed later than you'd like, but it's part of his job.

_ Today.  _ Today is the day you'll tell him, tell him that he's been haunting your dreams. Tell him that the reason you wake up late even after heading to bed early, is because you're fucking yourself to the mere thought of his breath ghosting over your lips. There are mornings where you continue where you left off the night before, because the dreams were far more erotic than the night prior.

Your breath catches as you dip your fingers inside and make their way to your spot. You waste no time, you have things to do this morning, one of which is to tell him how you feel. Your eyes flutter closed as images of his naked body, or how your picture his naked body, hover above yours. You speed up as you imagine his rough hands all over your delicate skin. You bite down on your lip as you picture him exploring your mouth with his tongue. Your toes curl as you think of his cock in you. You’re close, so fucking close, when there is a knock on your door.  _ You’re shitting me. _

“Y/N, it’s late. Can you at least come out and help with feeding the cattle?” Your uncle was always a patient man, more than patient if you were honest.

“I’m coming.” Which would be true if you had another couple of minutes to yourself. You groan and stare at the ceiling for a while before throwing the sheets off. You shuffle towards the dresser and fumble through each drawer before you find something decent. Why bother finding something decent when it’s just going to smell like cow shit by the end of the day? It’s hot so you decide on a tank top with a short sleeved button down shirt and some shorts, anything to get his attention.

Sam was already filling the tanks with water. He’s covered in dirt and sweat, his jeans tighter than your shorts; not like that's a bad thing. His ass looks amazing in those jeans and you're practically panting as you watch him bend over.

He stands up slowly and turns in your direction, “Woke up late, again?” He wipes his brow and looks you over.

You blush and stammer your way through a response. “Uh, yeah, I just didn’t have the desire to, um, get out of bed.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re finally here.” It’s as if time comes to a still when he smiles at you. Your chest tightens and you stomach twists in on itself. You’re nothing but a schoolgirl when he looks your way, now not being an exception. “Wanna come with me to take them out to pasture?”

You mull over his question, you know you have chores to do on the farm, but you want to see him in his element. Before anything resembling a word escapes your mouth you're interrupted. Of course you are.

“Y/N, the horses need to be taken care of. Come on,” your uncle cuts in.

“Another day, then.” Sam tips his hat and walks off.

You sulk all the way to the stalls. The day drags on and Sam is on the other side of the property for the remainder of the day, making every minute that much more unbearable.

The sun begins to set and you walk back inside to eat dinner. He sits across from you, like always, but this time his gaze is fixated on you. Maybe now is a good time to tell him, but you don't.  _ Tomorrow. _

_ Today.  _ You decide that today is the day you'll break your silence. Today you decide not to spend time with yourself, instead you wake up early and run downstairs.

After your meal you make your way to the cattle. He's not there yet and you can't just lurk around when there's chores to be done. You look at your watch, he's late, he's never late. Back to the chores.

“Hey.” You nearly jump out of your shoes when you hear his deep voice.

“You're late.” Now you’re calling him out.

“Figured there wasn't a reason to come over this side early if you weren't here to help,” the corner of his mouth curls up.

You could feel the heat burn your cheeks and quickly you hide your face. He laughs and you try to pretend nothing even happened.

“Wanna ride with me today?” He steps closer.

Of course you do, what a ridiculous question. Just as you're about to say yes.

“Y/N! Can you help me with this?” Your uncle interrupts, again.

You lower your head, disappointed that once again, you were stripped away of some time alone with him. “Yes, uncle.”

“Next time, then.” He tips his hat and gives you another smirk and a wink.

Another unbearable day and another unbearable dinner with stolen glances between the two of you.  _ Tomorrow. _

_ Today.  _ You repeat it like a mantra, but today you're not chickening out. Today is the day. You hop in the shower, useless you know, since you’re going to smell like cow shit in a few minutes. You’re alone and the idea of getting your feelings out in the open fills you with a sense of dread and excitement. Just thinking of him reciprocating and having his way with you makes you wet. You part your legs and dip your fingers inside. There is no time to revel in the pleasure, you have to make it quick, lest you get interrupted again. You lean up against the shower wall as you near your orgasm. A squeak passes your lips and you prop yourself back up. “F-fuck,” you pant, closing your eyes as you let the water wash away any traces of pleasure.

You get dressed, grab a meal and once again, tend to the horse and cattle. You’re neither too early nor too late, but he’s nowhere to be seen.  _ Does he do this on purpose?  _ A day off perhaps, but he rarely takes days off around this time of year. Your uncle approaches and you can’t help but roll your eyes.

“Y/N, Sam needs some help taking these cattle out.”

“Where is he?” you look around the stables.

“He went to get Star and Lucky.” Star and Lucky are your uncle’s idea of a joke. “Oh, my lucky stars,” he says all the time so when the two mares both had their foals on the same day, they became Lucky and Star.

This time your uncle isn’t preventing you from spending time with Sam.

“Hey Y/N, can’t get out of it this time.” Sam smiles as he hands you Star’s rein. Your fingers touch briefly and your face reddens.

“Yeah, you’re stuck with me for an hour,” you let out a nervous laugh as he walks past you with Lucky.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing,” he whispers only loud enough for you to hear.

_ What the fuck is he doing?  _ You get on the saddle and head towards the pen. Sam opens the gate and lets the cattle out. Each of you takes a side as you herd them far from the farm and into the pasture. The cattle graze and both of you watch them lazily. He rides next to you and says nothing until the tension is too much.

“Sam…”

“Before you say anything, I know. I’m the most handsome man you’ve seen in years.”

Your face burns again. “No, I mean you are…”  _ Oh, God.  _ “I-I just need to tell you that…”

“Let me make this easier for you.” He moves Lucky closer and pulls you in for a kiss. It doesn’t take much effort to get your mouth open, within seconds his tongue is exploring it. With your fingers tangled in his hair, you let out a content moan into his mouth. The horses start to whinny as if they know what’s going on and suddenly being seated on them is the worst feeling ever.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” He pulls away reluctantly, eliciting a whimper from you.

“We can’t leave the cows unattended.”

Sam pauses for a moment; you can tell he’s thinking. “You’re right, but it doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun behind that tree.” Sam points to the distance to a large oak tree that’s just far enough for privacy and close enough to the herd to keep an eye on them.

“The horses.” You look at him worried. There is no way you want those horses tied to the tree if you two are going to have any time to yourselves.

“Hmmm, we’ll wait then.”

The rest of your time there was Sam working you up to the point where if you’re uncle intervened in any way as you made your way to your room, you’d bite his head off for sure. His hand rests on your thigh and every once in awhile he moves it higher and higher. Eventually he slides it between your legs and rubs along your clothed sex. You gasp as he applies pressure, begging him to stop, all the while in your head you beg for more.

“Let’s head back,” his voice so low it sends shivers down your spine.

You don’t hesitate for one second. You’re the first to begin to lead the herd back to the farm. You hear Sam say something, but you can’t quite make it out through the mooing and hoof beats. Once you arrive at the farm you herd them back into the pen.

“Did you hear me?” Sam approaches you.

“No.”

“I said, your uncle told me he plans on heading out for the next few hours,” Sam looks at his watch, “now a couple of hours. So, if you want, we have plenty of time to ourselves.”

Your eyes light up as if you were offered a million dollars. “Yes,” you nearly shout out your response. You follow him into the stables and put the horses away. The doors to their stalls are barely closed when he pins you to the door and crashes his lips against yours. He kicks your legs open and places one of his in between. He starts rubbing it against your clit and your knees start to buckle. Your nails bite into his arms as you try to remain on your feet.

“Wanna go to my room?” His hot breath warms your swollen lips.

You sigh out a yes and soon you’re hand in hand on your way to him room. At that moment discretion isn’t a priority, feeling him deep inside is.

He pushes you through the door and slams it behind you. You turn to see him already removing his clothes.

“I’ve wanted this for quite a while, Y/N.” He approaches you, still partially clothed. He begins to unzip your jeans and you remove your shirt and bra before he’s able to peel your jeans off. Your clothes are thrown across the room as things get more intense.

“Have you ever been tied up?” He asks you moments before he’s teasing your clit with his thumb.

“No.”

“Are you willing to try it?”

Your mind is so fogged that all you can manage is a nod.

He walks over to his closet and pulls out some rope. You try not to show him how nervous you are, but your heart is drumming loudly in your chest. He walks towards you, every step deliberate. You’re face to face, only one of you fully vulnerable to the other. He cups your face with his hand and slowly slides it down your neck, down the valley between your breasts, your stomach and finally between your legs where he rests before dipping his fingers inside. You let out a gasp as his calloused fingers find their way to your spot. With his other arm he pulls you closer and bites down on your neck. He’s gentle until you beg him to bite down harder, in which he gladly complies.

“Do it, tie me up,” you begin to pant as his tongue slides along your neck.

“Anything for you.”

“Just my arms, behind me.”

Sam nods and pulls his fingers from your sex. You turn to face the bed and put your arms behind you. He grabs them, maybe a bit too aggressively, and begins to wrap the rope around your wrists and just a bit higher up.

You feel his fingertips trace your spine as he bends you over the side of the bed. He’s going from aggressive to gentle. It’s an awkward position, since you don’t have your arms to rest on, but you manage. You turn your head to see what he’s doing behind you.

“Uh-uh,” he shakes his head and you quietly look away. You feel one hand on your waist and before you can try to guess where the other one is, you feel something warm press against your folds. He slides his shaft along your slit at an achingly slow pace. He wants you in agony before releasing you from the torture he’s inflicting. “Do you want this?” He presses the tip of his head against your folds. You just nod in response. “I can’t hear you,” he teases you some more, this time applying pressure to your clit.

“Yes,” you let out a whimper along with your response.

“Good.” His hand tightens around your hip as he guides himself past your slick folds with great ease. If you weren’t so wet you probably wouldn’t have been able to handle the thickness of his cock, but you’re more than wet enough. Once he’s fully inside, his now free hand grips your other hip. At first he moves slowly, but as soon as you get used to the pace he begins to thrust in deeper and faster.  Skin slaps against skin as he fucks you harder, your clit taking on equal punishment from his fingers. You make a series of inhuman sounds as you try to bite down anything louder than a moan. You hear him laugh as he pushes further, hitting your spot as he does.

“I’m close, Sam.” You tighten around his shaft as he continues his assault on your g-spot. With one last thrust you feel yourself unravel, your head spins and you can’t even tell if what you’re saying is even a language at all. You feel his body press up against your back as his teeth bite into your shoulder. A series of grunts escape his lips as he finishes inside you.

Your arms ache from being tied behind you for so long; it’s definitely something you’re not used to. You feel his lips press along your back as he pulls himself out. Your juices drip down your thighs, remnants of the pleasure you two shared. You don’t need to ask him, he’s already untying you.

“Are you okay?” he asks genuinely concerned for your well being.

“Yeah, yeah, I think so.” Your arms feel so much heavier now and you let them fall at your side. You collapse onto your knees and struggle to catch your breath. You feel yourself being picked up and begin to protest.

“No, I don’t want to hear it.” He lays you in his bed, takes a blanket and drapes it over you. You see him go through his drawers before he pulls out a jar of what appears to be oil. You stare at every inch of his sweat slicked body. You look at old scars, indicators of a past that he most likely doesn’t want to share. He turns to you and smiles, “Give me your hand.”

You hesitate thinking he was going to bind you again, but this time he pours the oil on your wrist and massages it in. He repeats the same process on your other wrist.

“What was that about?” Your rub your wrists.

“It helps soothe the wrists after being bound. I’m sure it burned a bit.” He doesn’t give you a chance to answer before he’s straddling you. “Now, if you’re up for it, we can go for another round. This time I’ll let my tongue do what my fingers did.”

The thought of it makes you raise your hips against him. You don’t want to wait until later, you want his head buried between your legs. He grinds against you, his smirk widening as you bite down on your puffed up lip.

“But now you rest,  _ we,  _ rest.”

You frown as you let your hips drop. “Fine, but my uncle may be home by then.”

“Well, then there’s always tomorrow.”


End file.
